Galactic Chronicles Story Line - Part TWO
Galactic Chronicles Story Line (SPOILER WARNING) Book 1 : The Third Way - Cycle : COSMICS TWO After CRON the Upper Reams and the Nether Worlds are created. The Dark One claims the Nether Worlds while Crea dominates the Upper Realms . The Omniverse is populated with countless universes. Each with its own rules, own time and own energies. Some are suited to bring forth life , others remain lifeless. Crea assembles an army of beings from all the early universes, bestows them with great powers and attacks the Nether Worlds to snuff out Evil and Darkness once and for all. Crea seems to win, but her army suffers casualties as they clash with the Dark One . She who supposed to be the ultimate good caused death and suffering among her own followers and thus creates a Cosmic Paradox , and the Rule is destroyed. In this chaotic event, the Dark One breaches the fabric of the Omniverse and disappears. The One Behind it all intervenes, punishes CREA by taking much of her Omni potent powers and returns the Dark One. However the Dark One had made contact with the OMNI and absorbed much of it, making the Dark One second only to the One Behind it all. With his now near infinite power and omnipresence, the Dark One realizes that he is too powerful and too dangerous and after conversing with the One Behind it All he agrees to sleep. To sleep until the Omni Verse itself was at its end and then to wake for a purpose not understood by anyone lesser than him or the One Behind it All. While he sleeps he still exists and thus death, darkness and evil remains in existence and in balance. The Rule is restored. In a Universe long before ours, three Civilizations rise to the greatest heights and reach TL 12 . *The Lumix - *The Arth *the Sateer 1 *The Lumix consider themselves stalwart defenders of good. A race of Heroes and angelic warriors. *The Sateer, the very definition of Evil and carnage. Where torture, pain and death are worshiped and hope no longer exist. *The Arth, seeking a balance and want to be removed and not involved. The Lumix and he Sateer fight..they fight for aeons with ever increasing technology and weapons...and finally with the force of will alone. Crea not content to remain in her realm takes sides. While a shadow of her former near omni potent power, she is still a God and her interference once again tips the balance and causes the collapse and destruction of that Universe. She saves her most obedient follower, Lord Lumix by taking him to the Upper Realms Crea instills in him all her power and takes him to the sleeping Dark One who drifts in the realm between the Universes. Lord Lumis strikes with all his might and believes he has won. However the Dark One is only split and not destroyed. Split into 12 pieces, each piece taking on a symbolic form. (12 Tokens of Power ) 1 The Sateer are the combination of two very powerful groups of beings : The Brotherhood of Sateer and the Coven Category:Concepts Category:GC Writers Resources